


Weasleys on holiday

by kaige68



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasleys travel to Hawaii for vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasleys on holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



> Written for [](http://sexycazzy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sexycazzy.livejournal.com/)**sexycazzy** who suggested Harry Potter/H50. I tried to figure out how to combine the two worlds, this is what happened.
> 
> Quick beta read through my Haldoor, all remaining defects are my own fault.

“Put the stick down, Weasley, and hand it over.” Danny was exhausted. He’d taken the damn thing away from the English guy twice already and somehow the guy had managed to get it back and then slip his cuffs.

Somehow, the man had managed to flip over a car near Kamekona’s Shrimp Truck while Five-0 was having lunch. The man seemed to be doing a lot of things that Danny didn’t know how he did. Flipping the car, taking back his stick, producing a passport from a pocket that had been empty when Steve had patted him down.

“You can’t take that away from me; you’re a muggle and you don’t know what you’re doing with a wand. You can’t just-“

“I can! And I am! Don’t you dare try to get it back.” Weasley’s eyes went wide and Danny butted in again. “Don’t even think it.”

“Please, Inspector-“

“Detective.” Danny corrected.

“Detective Inspector-“

“No, just…” Danny sighed. “You stay still, Weasley; you don’t move a muscle. I’m going to go talk to your wife-“

“Make sure that she sends an owl, using the fellytone won’t be enough.”

The wonder cousins laughed even harder from behind Danny. Steve was still inspecting the Weasleys’ rental car, trying to figure out how it had flipped over without being touched or exploding. “Kame!” Danny called out. “Come sit on this guy while I talk to his wife.” The Brit’s eyes went ridiculously wide. Danny snickered internally.

He walked over to the woman standing at the pay phone. Another odd thing about the couple was that they didn’t have a cell between them. Especially on vacation on the other side of the planet. She smiled timidly at Danny’s approach. “I’m trying to get in touch with the Ministry now, it’s just …” She seemed to have the air about her that strange things happening around her was a common occurrence that she’d learned to clean up efficiently. “It really was an accident- Oh, yes, Gwendolyn, hello. This is Hermione Weasley… Yes, yes, Ron and I are on holiday in Hawaii… yes, it’s a telephone, yes… They are quite ingenious. Gwendolyn, please, we’ve had a bit of an accident, and I need … Well, Ron is being detained by the local police. It would be helpful if we could get someone local to help us out. … Yes, if you could just…” She hung up the earpiece, and looked supremely exhausted.

“Well, if the telephone is a new concept, I’m sure the idea of ‘hold’ would have been too much.”

“Yes,” She sighed. “Unfortunately.” The woman, Hermione, seemed to pull herself upright, bracing herself a bit. “We are very sorry about this, Detective Williams. I’m not even certain how it happened.”

Danny gestured, motioning for the woman to head back toward her husband. “We’re very fortunate that no one was hurt.”

“Oh no! I would have-“ She cleared her throat and looked pained. “I would have been devastated, as would Ron.”

“Danny,” Chin stepped up to them with his Surface in his hands. The man wasn’t laughing anymore, and seemed to be interested in the case that had flipped into their laps all of the sudden. “TSA has no record of the Weasleys landing on Oahu. They have no record of them entering the country at all.” His eyes rolled toward the couple that was suddenly more sketchy than inept.

“Tea-Essay?” The husband questioned.

“Transportation Security Administration.” Danny qualified. Watching the wife closer than the derpy husband.

“Do they monitor app-“ He started and was cut off by his beloved.

“I’m sure they monitor applications to enter the country, _Ronald_.”

“No, Hermione, it’s fine. Inspector Detective knows.”

“He does?” Her eyebrow shot up.

“I do.” Danny chimed in. Completely unsure about what he was supposed to be in the know on.

“He instructed me not to use a nonverbal spell.”

The wife eyed her husband and then Danny. “He did?”

“I did.” Danny supplied helpfully, hoping it would end up clue-ing them in. “Because I know about not using a nonverbal spell. In fact-“

“They are free to go.” Steve walked up and un-cuffed the hapless husband, who seemed very relieved. “The governor just called. The Weasley’s have diplomatic immunity.”

“Funny.” Danny looked at Chin.

“Yeah, you’d have thought they’d have known that before we Mirandized him?”

“Mirandized? Hermione? What’ve they done to me?”

The petite woman rolled her eyes at her flailing husband. “It’s our tenth wedding anniversary and we were hoping to not run into any incidents. “

“If wishes were horses, huh?” Danny hedged.

“You’ve met my husband; Detective.”

“And we’re fine with the fact that they’ve never gone through customs or TSA?” Chin questioned their boss.

“Governor said it came from Washington. They’ll be responsible for damages, but they aren’t to be detained.” Steve turned to the Weasleys. “Our apologies, folks. Enjoy your vacation.”

“Thank you, gentlemen.” Mrs. Weasley began pulling her husband away but they still overheard him suggest _We should ask them where we can go tuba diving._


End file.
